Fifteen Seconds of Happiness
by Ms Frosty
Summary: With the end of the school play, her happiness also ended. Fifteen seconds of happiness, to be exactly.
1. Chapter 1:Fifteen Seconds Of Happiness

(A/N: Well, I've been in a good and in a bad mood at the same time lately. When I feel down, I just sit on my couch and watch Hey Arnold tape. I feel so much better after. This time I've been watching the "School Play" episode and it got me thinking about certain football-head and his secret admirer. And that's how I came up with this small story...I'm still a crazy Arnold/Helga fanatic, I can't help it...oh...and it would be pretty nice if you reviewed...thanks...  
  
** "Fifteen Seconds of Happiness."**   
  
_Those fifteen seconds of happiness. That tasted like sweet candy raindrops on my lips; that felt like a light tremble through the night; that meant to me more than my life itself. Too bad it was over, too bad I couldn't stay more on the scene, holding his hand, seeing his slight smile, belonging to no other, but me. Too bad he couldn't understand why was I kissing him for so long...  
  
_Helga sat at the chair near the mirror in the make-up room. Her hands were resting on her face, as her eyes were chained to her own reflection. Some other girl was looking at her in the mirror. Not some mean, scowling bully. The girl seemed to be a nice person this time and for some certain reason she looked happy and sad at the same time.  
  
With the end of the school play, her happiness also ended. Fifteen seconds of happiness, to be exactly. Helga sighed heavily. The way to this happiness was long and hard and at the end it seemed to be insuperable. But her overmastering desire took an advantage of her. She was forced to make a sacrifice: an embracing confession of her love for Arnold to her sworn enemy-Lila.  
  
"I've kind of had a funny feeling you liked him..."-Lila's voice still could be heard in Helga's tiny ears.  
  
Her goal was achieved. Everyday, she could hardly control her desire; one more minute and she could just rush to embrace him. And now such a wonderful opportunity: there was no need to confess her love, go through this embracing moment of facing her beloved's reaction. She was required a little: pretend to be a good actress and learn a bunch of lines-that's all. And then she could applause to herself, everybody was crying from Mr. Lightliter to Mr. Simmons, whose habit for crying was quite natural. Just from an ordinary kiss, she had given to her Romeo. But wait, not to Romeo, but Arnold...and what do you know? She was a pretty good actress and she made a wonderful Juliet, so there would be a little chance for everyone to guess what was the real reason of such a sudden interest in a play.  
  
And still...something was missing. It was just an act for a stupid play, it wasn't for real. The thought made Helga grin as she covered her face with both hands. Such a sudden realization caused a small pain inside her chest. She supposed to be happy, but she wasn't, or at least she felt so.  
  
"Not every dream comes true..."-she thought as she looked at her reflection through her fingers.  
  
He wanted Lila to do it, when he heard that Lila was assayed to do Juliet instead of Phoebe, he began to learn his lines like crazy, hiding in the attic from everybody, forgetting to eat. Lila could have made a perfect Juliet, just like little Ms. Perfect herself. But there was one small but. Helga couldn't allow anybody to kiss Arnold, but herself. It's like there was an invisible law...  
  
And when he heard that Lila had dropped out like the rest of the girls before her, a small desire to drop out along with her crossed his mind, even thought he was the last guy on the list. So? What's the big deal? They could have made "Romeo and Juliet" without Romeo...as he thought of this, it sounded ridiculous. He had to do it, he just had.

* * *

The play was over; he could breathe freely, standing still on the scene, smiling his slight smile he looked at his childhood bully through half- lidded eyes. Some certain question was bothering him.  
  
"Then why'd you kissed me so long?"- He asked her a little bit shyly.  
  
He didn't expect her to say something nice or tell him why'd she even tried out for the part of Juliet. If there were any additions for the plays, by the complete coincidence, both of them preferred to stay behind. Now by the same coincidence they happened to act on the same scene. Talk about many of them. Was she really that disgusted by the kiss she gave him or was she just pretending?  
  
Arnold looked down at his practically melted ice cream with a pretty perplexed look. He had been staring at it like that since him and Gerald ordered these. Since then, he couldn't eat even a single bite of his favorite, now, as it had melted, it didn't seem tasty at all. He'd been so deep in his thoughts that couldn't notice how Gerald was trying to get his friend's attention, he'd already tried waving his hands behind his face, snapping his fingers, yelling.  
  
"Arnold! Hey Arnold!"  
  
This time he went too far in his thoughts, but remembering how Helga could get his attention by yelling louder, it seemed the only thing he could do!  
  
"HEY ARNOLD!"- Gerald yelled so loudly that all visitors of Slaucen's ice cream pallor turned their heads at him.  
  
"Shhh..." was the only sound he could hear from them.  
  
"What, Gerald?"- Arnold asked weakly.  
  
"I wanted to ask you the same question. What's going on with you?"  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Well, you seem kind of..."-He couldn't finish the sentence, a bit scared of his friend's reaction.  
  
"...Sad? Gloomy? Perplexed? Is that it?"  
  
"Well, you've just read my thoughts, buddy. Come on, what's eating you? Is it me, or is it because of today's play?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Maybe? Let me guess: I think there's some certain part in this play that keeps torturing your mind is that it?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Gerald looked at his friend with a slight smile. There was any kind of doubt what scene he meant.  
  
"So, how did it go?"  
  
Arnold raised his head up to look at him.  
  
"Weren't you watching?"- He asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Of coarse I was watching, how could I miss it?"- Gerald answered with a little laugh.  
  
"Then how do you think did it go?"- He asked irritably.  
  
"I have no idea. I wasn't the one who was kissed by Helga."  
  
"Gerald..."  
  
"Was it that bad?"  
  
"Come to think of it Gerald, it didn't feel that bad, it's just that...well...it's just Helga. It's just kind of ridiculous how she agreed to perform in this play...If I could describe it, I'd say it was a warm and tender kiss, the kiss Juliet could give to Romeo."  
  
"Of coarse it wasn't that bad, the two of you made a wonderful Romeo and Juliet, to tell you the truth, I cried myself."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, but the way you acted certainly made me feel this way."  
  
Arnold grinned and took a bite from his long lost melted ice cream.  
  
"I will never assay to any play ever again, even if somebody's going to pray on his knees."  
  
"You need to go to sleep early today, Arnold, you don't look so good."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..."- Arnold responded, getting up from his chair.  
  
"Just remember, women- are the most mysterious thing in the whole wide world. Everything's going to be all right. Come on. Who's the one who should be optimistic: you or me?"  
  
Those fifteen seconds that seemed to be like an eternity. He couldn't really describe how it felt like. But when he closed his eyes, he could still feel Juliet kissing her Romeo...or did he feel Helga kissing him? He somehow wished he could find out...

* * *

...on the other side of the small neighborhood, his secret admirer was sobbing in her favorite corner where she usually gazed at the sunset and her dreams. This time it was different. This time she saw the beautiful sunset drown into blurry images...oh so blurry indeed. Those dreams were being washed away in an instant as her tears streamed off the blissful sun. Who's fault had it been anyway? Hers, only hers...she could never thought that a simple kiss could give so much bliss and pain at the same time.  
  
**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2:No Harm In Dreaming

**Author's Note:** _It supposed to be a one short-fic, but since I received reviews with asking to continue this story, I decided to sit down and think of the ending, thought I'm not really sure if you like such ending or not...so please read this attentively and tell what you think. Of coarse if there's still going to be suggestions about continuing this story, I'll think of something...Well, thanks for reading this story and if you like it, please review.  
_  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! These fabulous characters like Arnold and Helga belong to their creator-Craig Bartlett.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: No Harm In Dreaming.**  
  
The sidewalks have already been empty, small lights were blinking inside the neighborhood houses; all the families were gathering together at the dinner tables.  
  
Arnold was slowly moving into the direction of the Sunset Arms boarding house, the only place that had been known to him as home. It seemed like he didn't see anything, because when the gray and stormy night was coming, the only thing you wanted to see was sun, sand and beach...  
  
Where was his head now? Up in the clouds, as always...  
  
There he was, feeling the warm white sand on his skin, slowly taking a sip from his fruit cocktail with a decorate umbrella and a slice of orange and see those blue waves, which were foaming just beside his bare feet.  
  
And there she was, in just few meters away from him, smiling her 32-tooth smile and glancing at the pink sunset...Lila...  
  
All girls were different... they've got something, which others didn't have at all, he knew, there wasn't such thing as the perfect girl, but if she existed, she would look just like Lila. Who was she? Just a demure little thing in a green-mint skirt, with a long red hair in braids. All? No...she was more than that...she was a girl, who could make the whole class laugh on some country jokes like: "And then the cow says to the farmer: butter? I thought you said udder." She's got big green eyes, infectious laugh, marvelous expression of face and a pretty cute collection of wooden horses...  
  
In other words, she was an embodiment of the perfect little girl a guy could love and adore...  
  
He did that to distract his mind away from today's events. It worked out pretty good for him...no more Romeo lines, no more applause, no more Helga...  
  
As soon as he thought of it, he immediately regretted about it. Thinking of Helga seemed to be the last thing he wanted to think about right now. Arnold screwed up his eyes, hoping to vanish this thought away...and the harder he tried, the more that thought was gluing inside his head...and the more he thought of her, the more he became annoyed. Thought he didn't want to be annoyed, he knew it...  
  
"Then why'd you kissed me so long?"  
  
_I really wanted to know...I just wanted to tell you how much I...enjoyed this part, Helga. Thought I was shocked. Really shocked, I still think the both of us did the nice job back there, don't you think? Why couldn't you understand it? Why did you have to be so selfish and mean? Thought I know what you're going to say: "**that's just who I am...mind your own beeswax, football-head..."  
**_  
A smile immediately formed on his face...  
  
_No, I'm not annoyed, Helga...why should I be? After all, these things happen a couple of times in our lives. This should be a good experience for the both of us...I've been kissed before...so that actually makes it first...I wanted to tell you on the stage...I adored the way you acted, so much passion, tragedy and love in your voice... I could even say you were crying...I just wish I could tell you all, but you wouldn't listen to me, but the day will come and I'll tell you everything that's on my mind. And you'll listen to me. No matter what...  
_

* * *

"Arnold...- Helga whispered through the tears, bending over to her Arnold shrine.- what have I done? Why am I such a doughnut hole? Did I have to make you a part of my own happiness? Just so I could experience this fabulous feeling of the warm love I wanted to tell you about... I haven't told you why...and now you're probably slowly walking down the sidewalk, thinking what a selfish and uncaring monster I am...  
  
_I would be happy to tell you why, Arnold...you have no idea how much I struggled just so I could finally have the thing I've been dreaming about this for so long...That's how it historically settled...the kiss-it's a part of the culture of the relationships in almost all the countries of the world. And when they get themselves into romantic situation, they feel like they want to kiss...I didn't just want to tell you how I feel...I wanted to talk to your soul, I wanted to find even a small piece of your feelings for me. I couldn't do it just for one second, do you agree? Even fifteen seconds weren't enough, believe me...  
  
If I could ask you to stay there with me, I would...but I couldn't...I couldn't find this piece...and I'm not sure if I ever will...  
_  
Questions, questions, questions...young Helga Pataki even was getting ready for bed with them. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could find herself on the stage...kissing her beloved tenderly, trying to settle a little piece of her love inside his kind soul...  
  
Did she succeed? She had no idea...

* * *

_You know what, Helga? This may sound weird, but...no...I'm going to call you and tell everything...  
  
_Closing the door softly behind him, he pushed a button on his remote and a comfortable red sofa appeared from the wall. Trying to calm his nerves, he dialed the number he knew so well, thought wasn't phoning that often...  
  
"Hello?"- a sleepy voice asked at the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi, Helga, it's Arnold."- he said, nervously.  
  
"ARNOLD!"- he heard her screaming and then some strange noise, which sounded like she fell from her bed or something. At least he thought so.- What's the matter with you, you little football-headed freak? Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"It's half past ten...I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I've got something important to tell you..."  
  
"Oh, crimany...Fine, Arnold-o, but whatever it is, you better make it snappy."  
  
"Helga, I wanted to tell you...that..."  
  
"Come on...What is it?"  
  
"...I wanted to tell you that I liked the way you acted today..."  
  
"Did you phone at this time just to tell me that? Puh-lease..."  
  
"I believe that's not all...and...I liked some certain part of yours. Yes, definitely, THAT ONE..."  
  
"What, that one, football-head?"  
  
"The final part..."  
  
She wasn't responding, neither did he want to add something, both were sitting in uncomfortable silence, until she finally decided to speak.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea...I think you were great, you did make a wonderful Juliet. I'm proud of you. I wanted to tell you on the stage, but you..."  
  
"Yes, I know...-she interrupted him- and I'm sorry...but that's just how I was acting and I guess you liked it, huh?"  
  
"I did...you could make a wonderful actress someday."  
  
"Nah, that would be the last thing I do, bucko...Besides, the only reason I went through this, is because nobody else wanted..."  
  
"Same here, I was the last guy on the list..."  
  
"Of coarse...Romeo didn't have a football-head."  
  
He laughed a little at her comment, still thinking how stubborn she could sometimes be...or always?  
  
"Well, sorry again, that I bothered you..."  
  
"Yea, yeah. You should be..."  
  
"Good night, Helga."  
  
At first he was greeted with nothing, but silence. How to answer better, meanly or kindly?  
  
"Only don't get too soft on me...:sigh: Good night, Arnold..."  
  
_Thank you, Helga...I needed that right now...I think you're the best Juliet this play could ever have...  
  
Oh, Arnold...did we have to hang up so soon? You're the best Romeo this play could ever have..._


End file.
